


Northern star

by AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Fluff, Human!Crowley, Shameless Self-Indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar/pseuds/AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar
Summary: Human again, Crowley hasn't lost the taste for a good tease. This time, it leads to a tender surprise.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 10





	Northern star

You sigh and resign yourself to wait a bit more. You know it doesn’t actually matter how long it’s been: Crowley has a penchant for drama, and the small matter of human or demon isn’t going to put a dent in that.

You sigh, knowing that you will probably have to wait. Even being able to lead a C.I.A. level questioning is useless when it comes to him. If he doesn’t want to tell you something, he won’t tell you, and that’s final. You can only hope to coax him into it, or that he feels like sharing. It’s not that you don’t trust him, of course. You’re just incredibly curious.

Crowley still being very much Crowley, he spent the last two days teasing you about a surprise, a thing he wanted to do for you, and by now you’re burning with curiosity. You’re sure he knows, and that must be why he’s taking so damn long even to walk through the door.

When you finally hear the lock clicking, you almost sigh in relief. He knows too well how to push your buttons, and he doesn’t miss a chance to do it. You don’t even have to say anything about it: the smirk on his face as he walks in is more than telling.

“Hello, kitten. Waiting for me, I hope?” he gloats, handing you a bouquet. Damn him and his impeccable manners. Since he came back to humanity he seems to enjoy his charm even more, probably knowing it’s entirely on him. You must admit, this new version of him might not have the allure and the fancy suits at every time of the day and night… but you won’t ever complain about the intimacy of seeing him in jeans and t-shirt. Not when the grey skinny jeans are your favourite pair, and the t-shirt and the leather jacket let you sneak a peek of his new tattoos.

You take the flowers and then take another step, kissing him. “As usual,” you mock him, “you know I spend my waking hours thinking of you, and my sleeping time dreaming of you, don’t you?”

He pulls you closer and deepens the kiss, leaving you breathless before tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear, “no need to hide the truth behind jokes anymore, my love. You should know that.”

You feel that treacherous heath creeping up your cheeks, but you stick your tongue out at him, “... cheesy! But thanks for the flowers… I love them.”

“And I love you”, he replies, letting you go to pick a vase and heading back to the entrance to take off his jacket. As usual, the flowers are bright and colourful, giving out a fresh scent. By now, you associate it with him just as you used to do with the brimstone touch under his cologne. Sometimes you even use matches to light candles or cigarettes just to get a whiff of that scent, but never around him. For you it might be a good memory, for him… definitely not.

You remember clearly the first time he spoke his true feelings about his newly found humanity. He called it a relief. You remember the night when he jerked awake, in tears. You had patiently woken up, taking his hand once again. You had thought he just had another nightmare, probably worse than others, but how wrong you were. He had cradled your face and barely managed to tell you the incredible thing that had just happened: he had dreamed. A normal, small, fragmented and senseless dream, but a dream nonetheless.

You know you never saw anyone so happy to tell you about talking peacocks and soap sculptures, and you never felt so happy to listen to someone telling you about it. It’s one of your favourite memories, and the fact that he’s growing more and more comfortable with humanity… you like it.

Of course, he didn’t exactly… soften. He still falls prey to his legendary rage bursts, sometimes over trivial things. You see him snapping his fingers and looking around with a slightly confused expression when he’s tired, or overworked… or simply dealing with particularly dumb employees. The first time you saw that happened you jumped on your feet, out of habit and already worried about scrubbing blood and pulverized entrails from the walls. The guy who screwed up just gave you both a weird look before being excused, while you two started laughing.

Of course, Crowley had a plan in place. He started working on it when Lilith was still fiddling with the seals. It was his stroke of genius: exploiting his contracts and buying shares of firms and corporations for keeping the hellhounds back for a few more years. He didn’t resort to it for the reason he thought he would, but now it’s more than enough to secure you both a life that you never even dreamed of.

Crowley still works and just exploits his connections, mostly. His name is enough to secure his reputation, especially since he always presented himself as a businessman, first and foremost, and most of his clients didn’t suspect that, when signing a crossroad deal, they were actually selling their soul. They just thought the kiss was something of a British custom for gentleman agreements, or things like that, at least according to what Crowley told you. Having seen a few of his clients, and knowing they had to resort to a crossroad deal to keep billions-worth companies from failing, you have no troubles to believe they can be that stupid.

“I believe that’s enough water, my love”, Crowley chuckles to your ear, closing the tap from behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You got lost in your thoughts, and let the vase overflow. You pour away the excess water, looking down at his arms. You adore his ink. You helped him pick them. You worked on the styles, the colours, everything. He started getting a small one, just to test if he would be comfortable doing something so mundane.

Once again, being Crowley, he enjoyed it immensely: the light, numbing pain, the shock to see a man in his position with tattoos clear on the faces of his work partners, all unable to say anything about it without risking it… the second he understood that the top managers' area is still very much grounded to appearances, Crowley started to finish a tattoo just to walk out of the parlour with an appointment for another one. You love the way they look on them, and the fact that you know their meaning.

And, if you’re not mistaken, you can smell the antiseptic paste right now. “Wait” - you turn to him, grinning - “you got another one?”

He raises his arms, laughing, and you notice the film wrapped around his arm. “Just a touch-up, love.”

“... there? But… you finished the compass two weeks ago, what did you have to…”

“Don’t make me spoil your surprise, now.”

“... oh, there was a surprise?”

He laughs, knowing that you’ve been dying to ask him, but you tried not to give him satisfaction. “Oh yes, I’m sure you forgot about it.”

“Hey, it helped the surprise part of the thing!”

“If only” - he playfully scolds you, taking a small box out of his pocket - “here, tell me if you like it.”

Trying to keep a bit of cool, you open the small box, gasping in surprise. A thin gold necklace with a small charm is neatly tucked in the box. You smile, recognizing the shape.

“Crowley… is this what I think it is?”

He smiles back, clearly happy that you noticed. “A Northern star, yes. It felt very appropriate. Let me help you.”

You hand him the small box and turn around, pulling up your hair. “... appropriate?”

Crowley scoffs and doesn’t answer you right away. You shiver when his fingertips brush your skin, laying the necklace around it. Once he closes the clasp, he kisses the side of your neck, his teeth grazing your flesh and making you sigh. You fight the distraction and turn in his arms. “Quit sidetracking me, you cheater! Why did you say it was appropriate?”

“Do you like it?” he inquires, kissing you again.

You close your eyes, awkward. You were so curious, you forgot yourself. “I… I’m sorry. Yes, of course, I do. I love it. I love you, and it wasn’t necessary, so… thank you” you whisper. You mean every word, and he knows it.

“I’m just glad you like it. And it was appropriate because I wanted you to see the touch-up.” he gives you a knowing smile while he pulls up the short sleeve of his t-shirt. You need a moment to see the small addition to the latest work of art, but when you do, your heart drops somewhere around your ankles.

“Crowley, that… for real?”

He laughs at your expression, knowing you well enough that you’re on the verge of tears. He immediately holds you tight. “Of course. I wanted to do it right away, but you insisted on coming with me. I really wanted this to be a surprise.”

Damn him. That’s why the necklace was appropriate. He just had your initials tattooed at the top of his compass, where the North is supposed to be… and he gifted you a Northern star. You hug him as tight as you can, trying not to be too emotional, even if it’s pretty hard now.

“Thanks. I… I love you. I love you so much. It’s… you did something incredible. For being a man who didn’t feel for three centuries, you’re doing great.”

He laughs and kisses your cheek, knowing you won’t let him see you until the risk of tears is fully averted. “Well, I’m still working on the fundamentals, but this was an easy one. You pulled me out from Hell. Without you… I’d be lost. I’d be nothing. This truly was the easiest decision I’ve ever made.”

“... Crowley…”

“I love you.”

You can’t keep a couple of tears from falling, but you keep holding him until you’re sure that you can look at him without bursting in an ugly cry. Surprisingly, you manage to kiss him and smirk.

“Now… what if you and I go upstairs and you tell me how I look with your necklace… and nothing else?”

He pretends to think about it for a second, before biting your neck again. “I can’t think of anything better, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you enjoyed my work, I hope you'll leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Please DO NOT REPOST MY WORK OR PART/S OF IT on any other platform.  
> You can also find me on Tumblr here www.tumblr.com/blog/walkingaline or do a quick search for walkingaline


End file.
